Butterfly and Sun
by Mikana-yukihara
Summary: " I know I'm ugly and beauty on the inside is not enough and I'm an ugly duckling on the outside but tomorrow I'll find someone who will love me…"
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by a song called **_**"Mariposa y sol" by Danna Paola**_** which means Butterfly and **

**sun. so basically it says " I know I'm ugly and beauty on the inside is not enough and I'm an ugly **

**duckling on the outside but tomorrow I''ll find someone who will love me…" anyway when I heard it**

**on youtube some of the comments made me sad how some people call them ugly and hit them for no **

**reason. So this is for them.**

**Summary: " I know I'm ugly and beauty on the inside is not enough and I'm an ugly duckling on the outside but tomorrow I''ll find someone who will love me…"**

"you're so ugly I can't believe someone could create such a human… oh wait I'm sorry I meant creature

hahahah" laughed a pretty blonde with her friends. Her name is Luna Koizumi she had a body that boys

would go gaga but I know it's all fake she's actually a b-cup but she got her dad to buy her implants to

make them look d-size. She has many friends or "pretend" to be friends and she is the populist girl in

school. Everybody wants to be like her and everyone wants her to notice them. I wish I had at least one

friend, at least that way I won't feel so lonely, if you slap on two nore friends we could be the three

Musketeers hee hee, but yeah I could only wish. Oy I know I should not be envying her because is a

Sin but sometimes I can't help but look in a mirror and turn the other way. What do I have that makes

me special I look so..so average no that's not the word its lower than that. Sure I have waist length hair

and I don't have acne but that is not special enough… at least not to me. Luna has short hair and good

taste in clothes sure they might be a bit well a lot skanky looking but.. OH I don't know it suits her I

guess. "You'll never be pretty you stupid ugly duckling QUAK..QUAK… here duck want some bread

crumbs" she said while throwing some in my direction. "oh I think I hear your beastly mother coming oh

wait you don't have one I guess she is with your father huh… three feet underground hahaha" tears

started rolling down my face; yes I am an orphan but that is no reason to make fun of me oh why does

she bullies me all day I never do anything to her, I don't even have the same classes as her and yet she

stills makes me feel like trash. "you know what Sakura nobody and I do mean NOBODY decent looking

will even want to be with you much less fall in love with you… I can just picture myself walking down the

aisle with my _daddy_ holding my hand telling me how gorgeous I am in my designers dress and gucchi

shoes… and my handsome groom of a hotty _Natsume_ waiting for me to say I do. Oh! Don't worry you'll

be invited to the wedding as a trash picker upper, of course, since it looks like you need the money I

mean look at yourself, look at your feet, I'm guessing those aren't gucchi nor prada shoes oh what a

shame." RING RING! "hello, Luna speaking…. Oh mother dear how are you …yes….yes mmhm I'm

writing it down as we speak" she said while staring at the passing guys that complimented her from

head to toe. "ah you don't say I'll be right there chao mom. " she hanged up. "guess what girls, my mom

just bought me another beach house let's go and check it out… Mikan want to come" she offer me I was

taken aback but was filled with joy since I don't have friends and I rarely go out unless is for work or

school. "r-really" I said. "of course, you know I was just playing back there" Luna said a big grin waiting

to appear on my face. "Pfft I can't BELIEVE you fell for that what makes you think **I** would hang out with

a shrek like face as **YOU**rself don't you understand your too ugly and might scare all the hotties over

there I mean I do have Natsume but I am a women who does not like to eat the same fruit every day if

you know what I mean which you don't so why would i bother telling you." With that they left, leaving

me standing on the front gates of the school with bread crumbs around and on me and stains in my eyes

that wouldn't go away.

I didn't want to go back home, what's the use, nobody is going to greet me, nobody is going to tell me

how my day went, and nobody would call me to tell that they love me and can't wait to see me in

school. I walked and walked and before I knew it my feet lead me to the park. This magical place with its

mixture of autumn leaves and sakura petals drifting in the wind while the puddles of rain reflected the

rays of the setting sun. There weren't a lot of people maybe twenty at least distributed among the park,

but I walked deeper wanting to be alone and not see the happy faces of families while reminiscing my

happy childhood so it could soon be follow by hurtful memories. As I went deeper and the laughter of

children was fading away I saw a Sakura tree that did not look like the rest of the other ones. This tree

did not have that beauty glow like its peers; it did not have a fine bark it actually had scraps of it peeled

off and sitting on the ground but it just had something that attracted me to it maybe because I can

relate to it even if we are from different species. I sat down on its sturdy roots

and began to sing expressing my feelings, my soul, and my true self:

_I know the mirror does not lie to me_

_I am what I am; and I'll stay like this_

_Beauty on the inside; Is not enough_

_On the outside I'm an ugly duckling_

_But still I am half a butterfly opening my wings_

_I'm like the sun in twilight_

_And tomorrow I'll find;_

_Someone that would love me with his heart _

_Tomorrow I'll just be me;_

_A butterfly and the sun_

_Uuuuuuuuhhh_

_What does time matter;_

_In the words if the language of glances exist_

_When I find you they come from deep inside of me_

_That is your true self that I've been looking for_

_I am half a butterfly and sun still in metamorphous_

_I am like the sun in twilight _

_And tomorrow I'll find;_

_Someone that would love me with his heart_

_Tomorrow I'll just be me;_

_A butterfly and the sun_

_I'm more than you can see;_

_Close your eyes;_

_And tomorrow I'll find someone that will love me_

_Just as I am_

_Tomorrow I'll just be me;_

_And tomorrow I will find someone who will love me_

_Just as I am; Tomorrow I will be just me; _

_A Butterfly and the sun_

After I finished singing I felt relieve like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I love to sing it

clears my head and makes me realize that I can always find a solution to my problems. I did not notice it

was already dusk with that knowledge I began to sprint off to my homeuntil the sun rises again and

when that time comes I know I can deal with my stress. I know that no matter who pushes me I can

always count on myself to make me feel better because the only person that really understands me it's

well, me. I am, after all, a butterfly and the sun, I will become strong and no matter what Luna says and

does to me I just have to think positive. She is just a boulder in my path sure it's a big one but nobody

said it would be easy. I can only believe that I would have the strength to surpass this and beside she

might make my life a living hell but it would be my high school life, she won't be in the same college as

me or be in the same carrier as me, at least I hope she won't but if she is i just hope I would not be

alone.

**This would be a two chapter the last chapter would be in Natsume's point of view. Bye \^o^/**


	2. Chapter 2

_Natsume's POV_

I started walking through the thick forest of our school heading to the golden gates. '_Finally school is _

_over can't stand to be in this damn place'_ I said. As I walked pass the cherry blossom trees and pass the

deserted pathways I notice my _girlfriend _Luna. Tch! God, how I hate her she is annoying, stuck up, and a

two-timing gargoyle. She thinks I don't notice, she thinks I'm blind, she thinks I won't find out about her

crimes. But I know she is a slut making out with other guys, I want to break up with her but my parents

won't abide. I got near the gates I can almost see its reflecting gaze. I stop on my tracks and see her best

friends' two girls in the same pose; I _think_ they are _friends_, yeah right their all fakes. I was going to start

walking and just pass right by them but a saw a fourth head standing in front of them. I couldn't really

make out what they were talking about so I got closer and eavesdrop. Suddenly I heard a cellphone ring

And it was Luna's. "RING, RING! "Hello, Luna speaking…. Oh mother dear how are you …yes….yes

mmhmm I'm writing it down as we speak" she said while looking at some guys that were ogling her from

afar. Strangely, I really did not care I know I don't like her but I should at least feel some kind of jealousy

toward the way those guys looked at her. No, no strange feeling what so ever. As I turn to the figure in

front of her, I see a petite girl with long chestnut hair that reached all the way to her waist, pink plump

lips, and chocolate orbs with zero hint of makeup. She's not the most gorgeous girl I seen but there was

something about her that attracts me to her. As I snap out of my daze I heard Luna talk again. "guess

what girls, my mom just bought me another beach house let's go and check it out… Mikan want to

come" _**'**__Guess she is one of them. Oh well whatever, still they don't look like her type of friends__**'**_, I

thought'. "r-really" I heard her say. "Of course, you know I was just playing back there" Luna said. 'Hmm

something is not right Luna never apologizes but if –" "Pfft I can't BELIEVE you fell for that what makes

you think I would hang out with a shrek like face as **YOU**rself don't you understand your too ugly and

might scare all the hotties over there I mean I do have Natsume but I am a women who does not like to

eat the same fruit every day if you know what I mean which you don't so why would i bother telling

you." As I saw Luna and her goons' walkout I once again try to go towards the gates but a whimper stop

me in my tracks I saw her standing there alone like a little lost puppy when I finally decided to approach

her I saw her walk out of the gates and found myself following her all the way to a park. I notice how

beautiful the park was never knew it was this stunning probably because I always hang out with my

friends or force to go on stupid dates with the gargoyle, tch did I mention I hate her if I didn't then know

it I hate repeating myself. I notice her going deeper into the park away from the noises of the people. I

stopped when I saw her seat at the base of an old tree. 'how come she doesn't sit on the other trees

there much younger and flowery" _I know the mirror does not lie to me_

_I am what I am; and I'll stay like this_

_Beauty on the inside; Is not enough_

_On the outside I'm an ugly duckling_

_But still I am half a butterfly opening my wings…_

"Huh?'… wow she sings wonderful.

_That is your true self that I've been looking for_

_I am half a butterfly and sun still in metamorphous_

_I am like the sun in twilight _

_And tomorrow I'll find;_

Why can't she see she's beautiful just the way she is .." I thought as I saw her finishing her song then I

saw it the most charming and dazzling smile ever awestruck by her smile I did not notice her leaving .

"may she isn't like most girls" I said as a smile grace my face and with the moon shining above me the

last words I thought were, "I will surely find you Mikan the bipolar swan.

P.S. Do you want me to continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice unless me and the author switch bodies in that case yes, yes I do own Gakuen Alice. Please forgive my poor grammar

As the sun's rays came peeking through the curtain a brunet girl could not stop squirming underneath her blankets hoping to block the light that was making her see red underneath her eyelids. "mmm… just five more minutes" she said not having the energy to look up.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

As I ran toward the gates of the school I pray for the love of god to not let me be late –sigh- but unfortunately god was not on my side today.

Sliding the door of my classroom I tip toed to my desk which was situated in the back next to a window with the view of the sakura trees.

Jinno aka. The evil math teacher was writing some equations on the board as I was just a few centimeters away from my desk. 'Just a little more…' I thought.

_**BAM! SPLAT! **_

As I fell on the floor I couldn't get up the pain in my ankle was unbearable. My books were all the way under somebodies desk and my hand was been stepped on. "Ouch!" I said. "You know Sakura you really should see where you're going when you're trying to sneak into the classroom. She said loud and clear.

What's wrong? did you fell out your litter box" Luna asked as the room filled in with laughter and mixed with whispers. "Or were you trying to get a detention from Jinno so you can lose your virginity and have someone as ugly as you" she whisper so only her and Luna's goons could hear.

"_**SILENCE!"**_ Jinno roared. "Sakura detention after school and if you disturb my class once again I'll suspend you!" he hollered.

With tears in my eyes i picked myself up ignoring the pain that was shooting up my leg and hand and ran toward the door as Luna shouted," Guess you will have your way, go on and celebrate your last day of pureness hohohoh!" she and her goons laughed as others snicker but I was already in the hallway only hearing half of what they said.

"Why do these things happen to me' I thought limping outside without noticing were I was going. I stopped and decided to rest in a tall sakura tree that was just a few steps in front of me. As I sat down with my back on the base of the tree I heard a rustle on top of the trees. 'Maybe is the wind' I thought.

_**SNAP!**_

"w-who's there" I said scared that it might be somebody that does not like me. "Who's there show yourself" I said with a little more effort. "Hello? Is som-" I said but was cut off by a deep husky voice. "Oi! Will you shut up I'm trying to sleep here" the voice said as a figure jumped down and landed without a sound.

"eep! Sorr-" my voice was caught off by just looking at him, he was drop dead gorgeous with black silky hair moving with the direction of the blowing wind, sharp features that were close our exact to human perfection, and a tone body that you could see due to his shirt being unbutton all the way down showing his six pact to the whole world.

He's really beautiful, he's really strong, he's also Luna's boyfriend and what I'm thinking is really wrong.

_**End of Mikan's P.O.V.**_

"Hey stop ogling little girl" he said. "I-I'm not ogling I'm thinking" she retorted with a blushing face. "Yeah thinking of me, that's why I say ogling, tch…idiot". "I SAID I'M NOT OGLING I'M THINKING!" she screamed. " Oi! I thought I told you to shut up. He said nonchalant.

_**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**_

'mmmmtch!"he makes me so MAD but how come I feel that all my worries disappear when I just yelled at him…mmmm this is so confusing' I thought.

_**NATSUME's P.O.V.**_

'heh' this girl is fun to tease. For some reason all my worries disappear with her… but…. Why?'

_**End of NATSUME'S P.O.V.**_

As they both got lost in their thoughts they did not notice they were siting right next to each other on the base of the tree. "Hey! Little girl this is my tree why are you here" he said. "I'm not a little girl, you know, I'm already a teenager", she said. "fine, whatever you say POL-KA-DOTS, heh" he said with a smirk.

_**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**_

"Eh, polkadots…eh" I said not getting what he meant but after a few seconds of analyzing it I looked down and saw that the wind had hitched my skirt up showing my panties to whoever passed by. "_**KYYAAAA!, HENTAI! HENTAI!,**_ how dare you see my panties." I said "please like I want to see a little girl's panties… seriously how _old _are you" Natsume said. "That's none of your business! and if you don't want me here then I'll leave I know where am not want it, after all I do have a lot of experience of been looked down" I said to him while getting up and with the last part barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me because the next thing I knew was that he pulled me down by my wrist and made me sit on his lap.

_**End of MIKAN'S P.O.V. **_

"Sorry…" was what he said while his bangs covered his ruby eyes. Shocked by what he said she just looked at him and silence took over. After comprehending what he said her face turn pitch red and started to get off his lap but…"OW!" she said while rubbing her sore ankle. "Hey are you okay", Natsume said while trying to see what was wrong with her.

"Ah … I'm okay I just hurt my leg" she said. As Natsume reached up to see her leg he saw a nasty bruise and her ankle taking a weird shape. Without thinking he lifted her up bridal style and started walking. "H-hey! … W-what are y-you d-doing, let me down! let me do-! "You sure do whine a lot just be quite so I can take you to the nurse office" he said "N-No you don't understand if someone sees us they might get the wrong idea and rumors will spread and then Luna will hear and ….hurt me.

"Don't worry Luna won't hurt you I'll just tell her the true and that's it ther-" **NO!** You don't understand, you will **NEVER UNDERSTAND! **You and I live in completely different worlds! You think just saying Oh hey its fine and dandy will FIX EVERYTHING well maybe to you but not to me I always been pick on always been the girl with no friends and if I just so as **LOOK** at a popular person they will hollered at me and say bad words to me I'm not like you I don't have it so easy, friends don't just appear to me and I say they want to hang so please** PLEASE** leave me alone and **PUT ME DOWN!"** I said with tears rolling down and splashing on my cheeks.

"…Okay, he said setting her down a bed without her noting that they were already at the nurse's office.

As he was about to go out the nurse office he said " look I know things are tough to you but that does not mean I have the better life and those FRIENDS of my that you say I have their not really my friends they just hang out with me because of my popularity so even though no one notices it I'm… just like you. Hope your leg is alright… see ya" and with that he closed the door leaving Mikan thinking.

'Ah… what did I do. I let my fury get the best of me I shouldn't have said that sorry Natsume maybe tomorrow I can say I'm sorry to you … hmm I wonder if you like … howalons' Yup! tomorrow I'll give you my special howalons I hope you like them' she said as she saw the door open and in came the doctor. But little did they know that Luna saw everything and she was not happy.

**LUNA'S P.O.V.**

' Stupid ugly bitch how dare she be with my Natsume… heh just wait Sakura your leg won't be the only thing that's going to be broken' Luna said with a bitchy smirk on her face.


End file.
